Conventionally, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses such a turbine housing and an exhaust gas turbine supercharger.
The turbine housing disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an impeller housing member (5) enclosing a turbine impeller (9), a discharge pipe (10) connected to a downstream portion of the impeller housing member (5), and an outer housing member (2) enclosing the impeller housing member (5) and the discharge pipe (10) as shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1. That is, a distal portion (left end portion in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1) of the impeller housing member (5) is connected to the discharge pipe (10), and a proximal portion (right end portion in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1) thereof is fixed to a proximal portion of the outer housing member (2), whereby a scroll portion is formed only by the impeller housing member (5).
Further, a nozzle (8) of the impeller housing member (5) is provided slidably relative to the discharge pipe (10) of an outlet flange (4).
According to this configuration, since the distal portion of the impeller housing member (5) is slidable in an axial direction of the turbine impeller (9), it is possible to limit an external force acting on the impeller housing member (5) in a direction toward the blades of the turbine impeller (9) due to temperature decrease of the outer housing member (2) and the discharge pipe (10). Thus, changes in the clearance between the turbine impeller (9) and the shroud surface of the impeller housing member (5), i.e., the tip clearance, are reduced.
Further, the rigidity of the outer housing member (2) is increased since both ends thereof are respectively coupled to the flanges (3) and (4).